Hunger Games: the life after
by Ashcrimson3188
Summary: I was pretty annoyed after i read the hunger games and how suddenly mocking jay ended so i decided that I would write my own little ending or series following. Katniss and Peeta have been on and off since the games started till one day changes that. Without giving to much away all im going to say is with the hunger games still going on something tragic happens to Peeta and Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of vomit coming up echoes around my house welcoming Plutarch and Effie in. Peeta's rubbing my back and when he realises that it's already 10:30 in the morning that Plutarch has come to collect us for my singing programme, with Effie as she is my... Organiser for the whole show, that we've been going to ever since I showed my voice. Peeta always comes, whether it's for support, or whether he want's to hear the birds stop. I do not know.

"She's not well enough," objects Peeta "She needs to go to the doctors, she's been like this every morning!" They're considering this but it would mean that they would need to cancel tonight's show. After enough pleading they finally agree and Plutarch help's Peeta take me to the hospital while Effie tags along hopelessly.

After a few needles, and blood pressure taking the doctors finally come up with something. Peeta, Effie and Plutarch are left fidgeting in the waiting area as the doctors wheel me down a few corridor's and into a room before finally revealing they want to do an ultra sound on me. What? They don't think I'm... Pregnant? I've never... Well... You know... So why do they- , I stop, remembering.

(Few weeks ago)

We were on the train, me, Effie, Plutarch and Peeta, I had just done my first show. It was a little nerve wrecking at the beginning as I performed 'hanging tree' in memory of Prim but it eased of a little towards the end. We celebrated my success, our success, but as we all went to bed the image of prim remained in my head.

That night i had nightmares and when i woke up it just turned to another nightmare. In the end i sat up screaming till I realised i was awake, truly. Peeta rushed in covered in sweat. "Nightmares too, huh?" He asks, stroking my hair back behind my ear. These were the things i missed about the old Peeta, but he seems recovered now. "Yes," I murmur, wishing he'd stay with me, "Can you stay?" I ask awkwardly, waiting for a look of disgust, I look up at him and he's smiling "Of course." He replies.

We get back to sleep but not for long. As i wake from another bad dream I look over to Peeta noticing his hands are not around my waist, his eyes are open and I feel a bit uneasy that he's been watching me sleep. I dismiss this as he is in my bed. We talk, mostly him though, soothing me, he tells me his nightmares are about me, but not trying to protect me but kill. "We've passed that now, remember you're with me, the Capitol isn't in charge now." This soothes him a little but there's something else, he turns to me "I'm safe, real or not real?"

Without hesitation I answer "Real, you're always safe, and right here you're safe with me. "

He asks another question "I love you, real or not real?"

This one's obvious "Real, but you did hate me, but those times are over."

His final question "You love me, real or not real?"

I've always loved him, really. Not just in a friend way but a love, love. Maybe it's the way he sacrificed himself for me, or caressed me when i needed it, or his body with those muscular arms yet so soft at touch. I come to to the conclusion that it's him. Nothing particular, just everything put together.

I answer back "Real." and rather than an explanation a kiss.

We've been on and off since we won the war but now i realise how much i love him and don't want him to leave. So the kiss turns to a snog, and one thing leads to another.

At about 6am I'm woken by the sound of Peeta getting dressed in a rush before Effie knocks on my door telling me it's a big,big day...

When i snap back into reality i hear a tiny beat. 'Bdm Bdm Bdm Bdm' I look to the screen to see a tiny figure, smaller than my hand, moving around in my stomach.

"Did you know?" One of the doctors ask.

"No." My simple reply is, although its filled with emotions, happy emotions. I'm going to have to tell Peeta, and we'll have to make a real go of things... unless he doesn't want a baby.

On the way back i'm silent, and once we do get to my house Plutarch and Effie need to go so we wave goodbye and it's not until we are in the sitting room i speak.

"Peeta," I say nervously not sure how he'll react "You know a few weeks ago... We... Um ... Slept together."

He nods slowly, his blue eyes staring into mine, I gaze back at them trying not to get lost in them, so I snap back.

"Are we going to try and make a go of it?" I ask.

"Yes, if you want?" He says happily but knowing there's something else. "What does sleeping together have to do with it?" He coughs on the last bit slightly embarrassed talking about this stuff.

"Well... Um... I've been getting morning sickness as you know... because... Well... I'm pregnant!" I say this with slight caution.

His nervous smile turns to tears... Oh no, what have i done... But when I look down he's kissing my belly! "I've always wanted a baby!" He cries with tears of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

We're about to kiss when Haymitch half opens and half falls through the door. Once he looks up he notices Peeta on his knees touching my stomach after looking at us quizzically we decide not to tell him that I'm pregnant but that were going to make a go of our relationship. "Why don't... Hic... you two... Hic... move in together then?" We consider this and with attempted help from Haymitch, within half an hour all of Peeta's remaining belongings are in our house.

"So, what do you want?" Peeta asks Haymitch patiently

"Ah, just wanted to see my old chums," He says this with the drunken sarcasm in his voice, so we give him a look "Alright, you got me. I've been thinking, drunk thinking, yes, but still thinking. I want to go sober, find someone and live happily while I've still got a life."

Me and Peeta look at him shocked but we decide to help him. "Professional help or help from us?" I ask eagerly and he nods towards us.

Once me and Peeta discussed it we decide, "We'll slow down you're booze and you can stay here under our surveillance, till you are completely clean and we'll help you with your house, agree?"

After some thinking he agrees and we help him move a few clothes into my old room.

There are three bedrooms upstairs, biggest for my mother, smallest for prim and another for me. Me and Peeta have my mothers bedroom, then we'll use one for our baby to be and Haymitch will be occupying the final one for now.

Once Haymitch goes to his bedroom with limited alcohol, watching tv, me and Peeta cuddle up on the sofa.

"Since you've moved in I think that we should decorate the house, you know with the baby on the way and stuff. What do you think?" I ask Peeta.

"That would be a brilliant idea! Maybe paint the rooms, the house and plant some flowers!" He replies happy about the proposal.

"Yes, just not roses. We can sort all this tomorrow." I say, yawning.

He nods "But where will we get the flowers from?"

I think about this and when i come up with the answer i say "We can ask Effie she will know."

We agree and i plant a kiss on his cheek and rest my head in his chest like i would do normally, Peeta stroking my hair out of the way. And before long we're asleep.

The next morning we're waked up by greasy Sae, so I go and drag Haymitch up so he could come along with me into the woods. I pull on my father's hunting jacket, grab my game bag and give Peeta a peck on the cheek before we go out when he pulls me back.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asks me with a friendly frown on his face.

"Going hunting," I say with confusion "Greasy Sae needs some fresh meat."

"But, what about..." he whispers the next part while rubbing my belly "your condition?"

After some discussion we decide that me and Haymitch will go into the woods and collect some flowers for the garden then make our way to the new Hob for some paint.

After the war President Paylor rebuilt our districts and all though there aren't alot of people in district 12 there are enough to survive. The hob has been rebuilt along with many shops and houses, every body has access to the train and can go to the capitol or other districts. Occasionally my mother and Gale might come for a quick visit but now everybody has a telephone we can call each other. We also earn reasonable money, no matter what job you have. I earn quite a bit because i entertain others. The capitol is now filled with fancy shops and landmarks rather than squeaky-voiced humans throwing up just to eat more.

Once we get back, Peeta gives me a hug in his grey clothes ready for painting and we chuck on some old clothes to make a start. Within a few days the house has completely changed. The outside is painted a green, and the inside varies from red to purple. Our bedroom's painted a sunset orange going from the darkest at the bottom turning to a yellow at the top. Haymitch decided red would be suitable for him in his current room and then in our baby's room its a light yellow with tints of orange around the edges. Outside there are Primroses, Katniss', Buttercups and Dandelions planted around the house.

"Beautiful!" I sigh looking at our work..

"Not as beautiful as you though!" He tells me lifting my chin up as I smile.

"Oh, get a room." Haymitch tells us but then remembers that it is our house and takes it back.

We all lie down in the summer sun, absorbing the heat against our skin. Peeta gets a little bit bored and comes back with a canvas and some paint and tells me to stay still, as he paints me. When he's finished, although i object, he decides to put it right into the sitting room.

After a few weeks Haymitch is completely clean and goes back to his house, it's setting into autumn so we go into the Capitol and buy some winter clothes and Peeta shows me a hot air balloon so we decide to ride it. Or at least that's what I thought when he secures me on and sends me off without him.

I look down at all the tiny figures and then up at the night sky, all the stars and moons lighting the sky like lanterns. My mood rapidly changes when i realise how easy it is to get blown away and suddenly i hear a call of Mockingjays, the four notes Rue sang.I look down to see a bunch of dandelions forming the words 'Katniss Everdeen, Will you marry me?' and shortly after I hear Peeta speak through a microphone "Katniss, you want to marry me, real or not real?"

The air balloon comes down and i scream to Peeta "REAL, REAL ,REAL!"

I leap into his arms and we fall back into the dandelions lots of people are clapping and we are being recorded but this time in not acting for the cameras this is real, real love.

The next day Effie knocks on our door, followed by my prep team because today we are going to have an interview with Caesar. Although he was a capitol citizen he wasn't punished because it was simply his job and because everybody still have TV's or have bought TV's he got to keep his job.

My prep team make me beautiful, I'm in a red silk dress with sparkles around the middle, they paint my nails a jet black with little jewels on them and then put my hair up in a gorgeous bun.

Peeta's in a black suit with a red tie and has his hair in his natural blonde curls, he holds out his hand and i grip onto it all the way to the studio and even when we get on stage i don't let go.

Caesar shows the clip of Peeta's proposal and then congratulates us. "So when do you think you'll have your wedding"

I look at Peeta "We haven't really discussed it yet, maybe winter, the sooner the better!" I exclaim

"Ah and are you planning on moving in together?" He asks curiously.

"Well, we moved in a few weeks ago after i found out that Katniss wa-" Peeta stops there, remembering we haven't told anyone.

"Katniss was..." he gestures his hand as a carry on so I decide.

"I'm pregnant!" There's a gasp of delight from the crowd

"Wow! And who knows? What's the name? Boy or girl?" Caesar pours out.

"Nobody knows, well they didn't, we haven't thought about names and..." Peeta answers.

"We're finding out in one month what gender it is." I but in.

Even Peeta looks at me shocked, but Caesar looks mixed.

"Well, what are you to hoping for? And how do you feel about next month?" he asks with a slight frown on his face towards the end. And that's when in dawned upon me the Capitol is holding there reaping.

"I don't mind what it is and i don't think Katniss minds either. I cant wait till next month, when we find out." Peeta says this happily because he doesn't realise. So i nudge him and whisper, the colour on his face flushes as he tries to swallow. Why did i say yes? Maybe I could still change it? The buzzer goes off indicating it's the end of the show as we shake hands and say our farewell's.

Peeta turns towards me, but like always, I run down some corridors, up and down stairs, until ive finally reached outside where i run straight into Gales arms.

I cry and i don't know why, because Gales here? I made the wrong decision? The reaping? He hugs me, strokes back my hair and then kisses my forehead. Wait... What? He cant kiss me, I'm engaged! I love Peeta!

I slowly back away, he looks hurt.

"Katniss..." he says softly but worried. I stumble back and fall on the floor, Gale tries to hold my hands to pull me back off the floor but i scramble up and run.

I run as far as i can until i look back and i hit a bench with my stomach first. I collapse, the last thing i notice before my eyes shut is heavy bleeding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter is quite boring but I wasn't quite sure how what to put in it. Hope you are enjoying my book so far and I hope you enjoy the chapter I'd be grateful if anybody could give me an idea or 2 because I at the moment my story's more like Eastenders! So if you have any suggestions then just drop them in the comments! Thanks!**

When I regain consciousness I'm in the hospital, Peeta has my hand but he's asleep in the chair next to me. When I move to get my drink his eyes flicker open.

"Hello, sleeping beauty! How are you?" he whispers softly

"Alright," I say, before I think back and remember the blood "What about the blood, the baby?" I say panicking.

"It's okay, it's okay," he ushers me "you have lost a little blood but the baby's..." he pauses "... Alive."

"Alive," I repeat "Why did you pause?" I start to worry

Suddenly, the doctor comes in to explain what's going on.

"You've lost a quite a bit of blood so you will have to stay here for a few days maybe a week. The baby's alive but only just so you will have to rest for a few weeks maybe a month, but if all goes accordingly you should be discharged in a week." The doctor tells me as I'm assuming Peeta already knows.

"Okay," I accept "Who found me?" I remember, surely it wouldn't be Gale he would of been here when I woke up.

The doctor looks at Peeta and they exchange nods before the doctor leaves.

"Who found me? What's going on?" I say giving Peeta a 'come on now, spit it out' sort of look.

"To be honest, we don't know," Peeta says, looking confused himself "A man, he carried you here. The nurses say he looked dirty and torn. His clothes were ragged and ripped and he looked like he hadn't been fed for weeks."

I look at Peeta thinking about who this could be but i cant come up with a conclusion so I leave it.

During my stay in the hospital Peeta stays with me all the time. My mother, Beetee, Johanna and President Paylor come to visit me. They all tell me how they miss me and hope I get better soon, except Johanna of course who talks about different things like how she's stressed out and it's not going very well in district 13 for her but it takes my mind of things; which I most definitely prefer. My last visit is unexpected though; it's Gale.

"Hi, Katnip." Gale says, unsure where to start.

"Hey," I say unsurely.

"Um... How are you?" He says awkwardly.

"As well as I can be, you know wi-" I say before I'm cut off.

"I can't handle this," Gale says bursts "Why? Why did you run away from me?"

I'm not sure what to say so I make up a lie. "I... Well... I didn't feel right, I didn't know who you were. It was dark, the only man who I want to hug me is Peeta and I didn't think it would be you. I knew I left Peeta behind." I try to say and he nods.

Before he can ask any more questions Peeta walks in with the nurses behind him they say I'm allowed to be discharged but a midwife has too come by everyday to check on me.

It isn't till a few weeks later that the visits are reduced to twice a fortnight and I'm allowed out and about.

Once we reach September 1st we go to the hospital to find out that I'm having a girl.

"What about Prim? In memory of you're sister." Peeta suggests but I cant face it so we decide on Rue


End file.
